


The Perfect Drug

by momiji_neyuki



Series: Little Brother Mikey [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Faking Sleep, First Time, Foreplay, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sleepy Sex, watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: *knock knock*”Gee, you awake?”Gia didn’t answer of course. Since for the past two nights the drug had worked she could tell he was confident. She heard him head back to his room and then chuckled. This was going to be an evening he would never forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> So here is the second in the _***Little Brother Mikey***_ series. After watching the hentai, I decided it would work better as a Girl!Gerard fic, so here you go! ^-^
> 
> Mikey hates the fact that his parents don't trust him to stay at home alone and now he is stuck with his big sister babysitting him, but some little white pills are about to change their lives forever.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Fic title taken from The Perfect Drug ~ Marilyn Manson

_”Are you sure this is going to work?”_

_”Yeah, man, why wouldn’t it?”_

_”I just don’t need her throwing up or some shit.”_

_”Nah, slip it in her drink and you are as good as gold.”_

_Mikey looked skeptical. Bert sighed._

_”Look, I’ll give you one tonight for free. If it works then you pay me for the other three okay?”_

_”Alright, deal.”_

”Michael. Michael, are you listening to me at all?”

”Huh, oh yeah sure, Gee, objectifying women.”

”Yes, and I know that some make a career out of it, but that crap you watch for free is just women being used and…”

Mikey started to drown his older sister out again. She had caught him watching cheap free porn clips on some random site a week ago and had not shut up about it since. She sent him articles on Facebook and links on Twitter and every time they are alone she cornered him and lectured him. Mikey was so tired of this shit. He’s going to be 18 in a few months for fuck sake. If he was 18 she couldn’t say shit, but because he was still 17 he also got the, ‘it’s my responsibility as your older sister’ lecture too. That’s why he was in the kitchen making fucking smoothies and looking at the small package of pills in his hand. Bert said to drop one in the drink and it would knock her out so he could have some peace and quiet. Their parents were going away for the weekend and there was no way he was going to listen to her lecture him the whole time. If it worked he had enough to get through the whole weekend. He took a moment and said a little prayer and dropped it into the drink. He watched it sink in and then slipped a straw in. He took a breath and then for the first time, went to find her.

”Hey, guys, I made us all some smoothies.”

”Well wasn’t that sweet of you, Michael.”

He handed two to his parents and then the roofied one to Gee.

”Mmmm, these are really good!”

”Aww thanks. Well I got homework to do.”

”Alright, Michael, we will be gone by the time you get home from school, but your sister is staying home this weekend to watch you.”

”Ma, I don’t need a babysitter, I’m practically 18 and…”

”But you’re not 18 and who knows what trouble you and your friends will get into with a house to yourself.”

Mikey rolled his eyes, but gave a small smirk when he saw Gia take a sip.

”Don’t argue with…ugh, Mikey, you didn’t blend the ice well enough.”

”Oh sorry.”

Mikey knew it was the pill and not a chunk of ice she just drank.

”Well have a good time.”

He kissed his mother and father’s cheek and then went off to his room.

*

*

*

”Gia, honey, are you alright?”

”Yeah, Ma, just a little woozy, think I’m going to go lie down for a bit.”

Mikey heard his sister walk by his room into hers. He listened as she practically fell onto her bed and then in less than 15 minutes…nothing. He waited another 15 and then went to check. She was sprawled out on her bed, passed out completely. He chuckled.

”Guess Bert is getting my money after all.”

Mikey poked at Gia’s cheek and then left.

_***Time Stamp: Saturday Morning***_

Gia felt like shit. She groaned when she got up. Since Thursday night she had been sleeping way too much and felt like death. She had no memory of even eating anything for dinner for the last two days. She wandered into the kitchen and saw Mikey at the coffee maker.

”You know you aren’t allowed to have coffee, Mikey.”

”You look like shit.”

Gia was taken back by her brother’s boldness. She grabbed the cup from him.

”You better calm down, Michael. I think all that porn has gone to your head. Women do not like to be treated like objects or like they don’t matter and…”

”Whatever, I’m going out.”

”Where are you going?”

”I said out.”

Before she could say anything else Mikey was gone.

”Little shit.”

Gia drank the coffee and then headed to the bathroom to shower and start her day.

*

*

*

”Gee?”

”In the kitchen, Mikey.”

Mikey took his jacket off and cursed the time. He was out too long and was unable to make the smoothie he made Gia each afternoon to knock her out for the night. He did what he thought was a next best thing. He bought her a cup of her favorite milk tea and had yogurt boba put in it so that the little white pill would be disguised. He didn’t know if it would melt in the cold liquid, but it wouldn’t be found easily either and Gia drank her boba faster than the tea so he figured he was good.

”Hey. Sorry about this morning. Guess I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Here, I brought you this as a peace offering.”

Gia looked and smiled.

”That was sweet of you, Mikey.”

She crossed to him and took the drink, taking a sip through the giant straw. Mikey noted that she still smelled fresh from her morning shower. Her hair still a little damp at the ends since she air dried it. It tickled the side of his neck when she kissed him. She was wearing a simple skirt and t-shirt that had the collar missing so it slipped off one of her shoulders.

”If you want to go relax for a bit, dinner won’t be ready for another hour.”

Mikey thought about the pill and how it doesn’t take long to take effect.

”Yeah. That sounds good. I’ll go hang in my room and play some games.”

”No porn now,” Gia joked as she took another sip. It really hit the spot.

”Yeah, Gee, I know.”

Mikey smirked as he headed to his room, counting down the time for the drug to take effect.

* * *

Gia went back to stirring the pot of sauce. She mixed it with the just cooked ziti and then added the cheese. She slipped it into the long pan and then put it into the oven. Setting the timer, she went to sit in the living room and catch up on her favorite drama. She was taking another sip of her drink when something hard came up the straw. She pulled away and placed her hand over her mouth before spitting it out. It was a small round white object. It didn’t look like it was plastic so she thought it was a really small boba at first. She put her drink down on the dining room table and examined it. It had writing on it. She held it in the light.

”RDX.”

”Huh.”

Those letters meant something to her. Then she flashed back to a lecture and printed material from school. It was a date rape drug that was going around the campus. It didn’t dissolve easily in cold drinks but in room temperature ones it did. It left the victim with no prior knowledge of the night before. Then it hit her. The last two nights…

”That little fucking piece of shit!”

Gia stormed down the hall ready to give her little brother a piece of her mind. He had been fucking drugging her so that he could do whatever the fuck he wanted to. He was probably sneaking out and going to a party or out drinking. She remembered what she was like at his age. Then she stopped just as she got to his door. She had to think. She could do this better. She would pretend to be drugged and then find out what he was up to. Then she could catch him in the act and blackmail him. Yes, this was better. She chuckled and then cleared her throat. *knock knock* 

”Hey, Mikes?”

”Yeah?”

”Uh, the food is in the oven and the timer set, but I am suddenly feeling tired. I’m gonna lay down, so can you wake me when it goes off?”

”Sure, Gee.”

”Thanks.”

Gia went down to her room and placed the pill in a dish on her nightstand. Then she laid down and pretended to fall asleep, she turned toward the wall so that she could be ready for him. Sure enough in about 15 minutes according to her watch, there was a knock on her door. This stuff must be fast acting.

*knock knock*

”Gee, you awake?”

Gia didn’t answer of course. Since for the past two nights the drug had worked she could tell he was confident. She heard him head back to his room and then chuckled. This was going to be an evening he would never forget.

*

*

*

Mikey plated his food and grabbed a beer. He headed back to his room to eat. As he passed his sister’s room he smirked.

”Why not?”

Mikey opened the door and saw her snuggled under the covers still.

”Hey, Gee. I know you are not awake to answer me, but I decided to eat in your room…cause I know you hate that, and watch your TV. Oh and I also helped myself to Dad’s beer. Man, he drinks a shit brand, I like yours better.”

Mikey sat on the rug and pulled out the little table that Gia used for drawing in bed. He flattened it and placed his plate on it. He popped the tab on the beer and then turned on the TV.

”Here’s to another quiet evening.”

* * *

Gia nearly jumped when Mikey walked in her room. She was under the covers texting her best friend Betty about her plan, leaving out the drugging part of course, to blackmail Mikey when he walked in. She rolled her eyes as Mikey told her all his plans and what he had been up to each night.

”Just like the super villain revealing all his plans to the hero before he gets defeated.”

The TV was loud enough to drown out her murmuring. She told Betty about what he was doing right now and she almost chuckled at her response.

*Make sure you get his allowance. That would piss him off big time.*

Gia smiled and texted back.

*Oh I plan on it and I’m going to get him to do my laundry when I come home on vacation. That will be the worst!*

”Hey, Gee, be right back, think I will grab another beer…nah, I think I’ll grab some of Dad’s liquor and make myself a real drink. Too bad you aren’t awake or I would share it with you.”

Mikey left and Gia rolled over. The food smelled really good and her stomach growled. Knowing how long it would take to make a drink, she moved to the edge of the bed and looked in the bowl. Mikey had taken a huge portion, more than she would have allowed. She took a few forkfuls, her stomach gratefully thanking her. She even picked up the can of beer to find it was still a little full. She took a few sips to wash it down. Yeah, he was right; their father’s beer was shit. She took a few more bites and then quickly settled back into her bed as Mikey was whistling down the hallway returning.

”Hey, Gee, I’m back. Found some decent vodka so I made a screwdriver. It’s not bad for my first mixed drink. Maybe I’ll give you a sip later.”

Mikey sat back down, the ice in the glass clinking as he went back to his food and television. Gia smirked as she went back to her texting.

*

*

*

Gia opened her eyes and gave a silent yawn. She shifted a bit and was about to sit up when the sound of moaning hit her ears. She suddenly remembered what was happening and stayed under the covers. As her eyes adjusted to her watch, she saw that it was late, after ten in fact. She had been asleep for about four hours. As she adjusted to her surroundings again she realized that the room was dark except for the light from the TV…which was playing porn!

Gia could not believe her brother’s balls! Not only did he drug her so that he could drink and eat in her room, but now he was boldly watching cheap porn in there! She cringed at the fake moans and groans of the actresses in whatever shitty scene he was watching. Then she realized there was another noise in the room…Mikey was jerking off.

”Uh uh huh huh uh.”

He was panting and she could hear his hand on his cock. This was more than she was prepared to put up with. She was about to sit up and say something when she heard his slurred voice.

”Hey, Geeee, you awake? Course you’re not. I knocked you out hard didn’t I? Wish you were. Wish you could see me jerking off to the horrid porn that you hate so much. I know that isn’t true though.”

Gia heard movement behind her and tried not to tense up her body as Mikey leaned over her.

”I found your collection.”

Again Gia had to hold in a gasp. He had been going through her stuff!

”I also found this.”

Thankfully she predicted the buzzing noise. Since he found her small collection it also meant he found her vibrator. She only had one here, since she brought the other to her dorm, but still, she could feel the vibration as he held it near her cheek and whispered in her ear.

”Soooo when’s the last time you used it huh? Bet it was after that asshole dumped you. I hated him. He wazzen’t good enuff fer you. I’m glad I pissed in his gas tank last time he was here.”

Gia faked movement under the covers in order to hide her giggle. She didn’t know about that. Then she nearly jumped when she felt the vibrator on her cheek. He moved it down to her jaw. She remained pliant, playing dead like as he turned her body toward him. She was lucky she was such a good actress and had played Sleeping Beauty where she had to pretend to be asleep for an hour on stage. He moved the vibrator down over her lips. She could feel him studying her. Then he pushed the soft plastic into her mouth. He turned the vibration off, which she was grateful for since it was rattling her teeth. He moved it in and out a few times like he was experimenting. She could hear his breath getting heavier. He was so close to her face. She then felt him press his lips to her jaw and give a small kiss. This turned into a little nipping and him trailing his tongue to where the vibrator was still in her mouth. Then the vibrator was gone and he was kissing her. Internally she was freaking out. This was her brother! Her little brother! Why wasn’t she stopping this? This was going too far! She had to “wake up” now and catch him, but as his tongue massaged her weighted one, she found her resolve slipping. He was off the floor now and on his knees on the side of the bed. She felt him pushing the covers off her. He then moved from her mouth down to her neck and her bare shoulder. When his head was pressed into her neck she took a chance and opened her eyes. She could see his cock, still in his hand. It was hard and heavy and dripping onto her sheets. She hadn’t seen him since he was still a kid taking baths with her before she got too old. It was way different now and looked bigger than her last boyfriend’s. She felt her skin flush at that thought and willed it away. Then she saw his hand lifting and she shut her eyes again as Mikey shifted and pushed his hand up under her shirt.

”Fuck, Gee, you taste better than I thought you would.”

She felt her bra being pushed up and his hand was on her nipple now, massaging it gently between his fingers. She let her head fall to the side listlessly so that she could pant quietly. She was grateful for the porn background. Her shirt was pushed up more and then his mouth was on her breast. Fuck, he was good too. He lavished the whole breast, not just the nipple. Most of the guys she had been with did that till it hurt. Mikey was more exploratory and she had to admit she liked it. No no no! She couldn’t! This was so many levels of wrong! This was rape! This was not voluntary! He drugged her…well she didn’t take it but still! Her thoughts were driven out of her head as she felt his hand reach down and trail up her bare leg and then under her skirt. He brushed against her panties, which were wet! Fuck!

”Damn, Gee, did I get you that excited? What would you be thinking right now if you knew that it was me that got you that wet? I must be pretty good huh?”

Gia held in a groan as Mikey got really bold and slipped his hand into her panties. He brushed his fingers through her coarse hair and then pushed his fingers in the folds. She could really feel how wet she was now and she swallowed hard. He didn’t play with her long, just teasing her a little. It was so unfair. He pulled his fingers out and she heard him sucking on them.

”Fuck, Gee, you taste…”

Then she felt him leave her side and move to the bottom of the bed. Mikey’s boldness reached a new high when he pulled her panties down and tossed them to the side. He then pushed her legs up and buried his face in her crotch. Now she was grateful that he couldn’t see her cause her eyes flew open and her back arched off the bed as she clenched the sheets under her hands in fistfuls. He had the most talented tongue she ever encountered! She was shocked at how good he was at this! Did he have practice? A girlfriend? Maybe this was all the porn he watched? Gia didn’t give a shit as he did something with the tip of his tongue and she was biting her bottom lip as she flooded his face with her orgasm. Her ex used to make fun of her cause she came like that. He complained that he felt like he was going to drown when she would cum, but Mikey didn’t seem to care and enthusiastically picked up the pace lapping everything up that she had given him. He rubbed his face on her thigh cleaning it off. Gia was panting now. It had been a long time since she came like that without her own help. Then Mikey was crawling up her body and she could feel his hard cock against her inner thigh. He was rubbing in the creases and groaning how good it felt. Gia wanted to mentally slap the shit out of herself. She wanted him to fuck her so badly. This was so wrong. He then leaned against her, pressing his mouth to her earlobe and nibbling it lightly. What happened next, she would never forget.

”I know you’re awake.”

Now the jerk was involuntary as she turned her head to face him and he kissed her. Her arms flew up to hold him and he pressed his arms under her body, pulling her closer. Their tongues danced till she needed air. When he let her go she fell against the pillow and looked up at him.

”Tomato sauce. You got some on your face when you ate the ziti.”

”I…”

”We can talk later, cause right now I just really want to fuck you, but there was no way I would do it without you saying yes. I know you are on the pill too cause I found them. This is my first time and fuck, Gee, I want it to be with you, so please just say yes.”

”Yes.”

Nothing else was said as Mikey drove his cock into her. She let out a cry of ecstasy as he didn’t wait. Once he was buried inside her he began to move his hips in little circles churning his cock inside her. She shut her eyes and tilted her head back exposing her neck more. She pressed into it as he started to really fuck her now. He nipped and sucked on the flesh and she groaned and pulled him tighter against him. He reached up and cupped her breast playing with it softly as he continued to thrust.

”Fuck, Gee, not gonna last.”

”Don’t wait…go ahead.”

Mikey looked up at her and kissed her as his thrusts became erratic and he started to fill her up. She moaned into his mouth and he reached down and started to play with her clit to get her off again. When she had her second orgasm, he collapsed against her body. She was sweating and holding him with one arm. His hand slipped off her breast and found her other hand. He laced their fingers together.

”Do you hate me?”

”I think I would have hated you if you did this without my consent.”

”Good.”

After that they both fell asleep.

*

*

*

”Fuck.”

Gia woke up with a weight on her chest. She opened her eyes and saw Mikey. Everything from last night came flooding back. She had a choice. She could panic and get angry at him…or she could listen. She was mulling it over when he groaned and opened his eyes. Then she felt it. He was still inside her and he had morning wood.

”Gee?”

He turned to look at her. The boldness and confidence of the alcohol had worn off and he was her nervous little brother once more. Instead of saying anything she covered his mouth with her finger telling him to shush and wrapped her legs around him pulling him back inside her. He groaned again but with a different meaning. She pulled her finger back and kissed him. They made love slow and lazy till they both came again. Then there was no avoiding it.

”Why did you drug me?”

He sighed.

”I just wanted some peace and quiet. When I found out that Mom and Dad were going away, I was just looking forward to relaxing, playing video games, eating junk food, taking a beer or two and sleeping all day. When they said you were coming to stay to watch me, I resented it. I mean…I’m 17 and I never get into any trouble. I have good grades and…I just wish they trusted me more.”

Gia sighed and held him tighter.

”That would be my fault. I was such as ass at your age, they thought that you would be too I guess. When I grew out of that phase, as they called it, they started to trust me more and I guess they thought I would stop you from making the same mistakes as me.”

Gia took a breath.

”Did you…I mean did you try…”

Mikey looked at her.

”No! No, Gee, I just did what I told you…well and jerked off to porn, but in my room. I don’t know why I did it in your room this time. I guess I was just being an ass.”

Gia smiled.

”It’s good to know you have some morals. Even when you are drunk.”

”I was just going to mess with you and the vibrator a bit when I saw the sauce and knew you were awake. I guess…I just wanted to see how far you would let me go before you stopped me.”

”Yeah…that was still a fucked up mind game I played with you.”

”Nah, I deserved it, I was a dick.”

”If it makes you feel better, you are better than any boyfriend I ever had.”

Mikey chuckled.

”Yeah? I owe it all to porn.”

Gia slapped him playfully.

”So now what?”

Gia slipped into her big sister role.

”Well…first we shower and clean up the house and then we talk some more I think.”

Mikey nodded and, with a groan, pulled out of her. She sighed herself at the empty feeling. He stood up and slipped his shirt off. He then helped her up, careful not to upset the little table on the floor. She stripped off her shirt and bra and then her skirt. She blushed the way he was looking at her.

”What?”

”You are so beautiful, Gee.”

”I’m not. I need to lose weight and…”

He stepped up to her and Gia could see he would soon be taller than her. He lifted her chin slightly from its downward position.

”You don’t need to change a thing, Gee. You are perfect the way you are. I love you.”

She smiled and leaned into kiss him.

”I love you too, Mikey.”

He took her hand and they left the room heading to the bathroom.

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

”Happy Thanksgiving!”

”How are my two babies?”

”Stop, Donna, they are not babies anymore.”

”Hush now, Don, they will always be my babies. How is the apartment?”

”It’s good. We both have classes in the morning and Gia has her job in the afternoon and then we hang out in the evening.”

”Well good, I am glad you guys are enjoying the living arrangement. I was a little worried.”

”Nah, we have our moments but what roommates don’t?”

”True, well come in, the turkey is almost done. Mikey, you can finish helping your father set the table and Gia can help me in the kitchen.”

”Sound good, Mom, let me just bring in the luggage from the car.”

”I’ll help.”

Don went with his son outside. Donna turned and kissed Gia on the cheek.

”I’m so glad you guys are good. Mikey seems to be in good spirits and you have a little glow about you. Is there a special someone in your life doing this?”

”Yeah, kind of.”

”I knew it, mothers always know. Mikey not getting in the way right?”

Gia laughed.

”Nope he fully approves.”

”Wonderful.”

As Mikey walked in with their father he shot Gia a smile that made her heart flutter. It had been an interesting year with a lot of talk and planning, but they were still going strong. When Gia graduated, they decided to move to a place where no one knew them so that they could be happy together and everyone could see it. It would be a long road, but they agreed, worth it in the end.

”Coming, Mom.”

Gia went into the kitchen to help her mom with the family turkey.


End file.
